project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Skitty Line/RSE
Wild Skitty can be found only on Route 116 in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Players can trade Pikachu for a Skitty in Fortree City. Skitty swarms also appear on this route if the player mixes records with another game after Mauville. A Moon Stone is available in Meteor Falls. Moon Stones are also held by wild Lunatone, though Lunatone is only found in Sapphire and Emerald. Skitty, Skitty, Skitty. With only a 2% chance of being encountered on Route 116, this rare kitten will evade even the most avid Nuzlockers. However, catching Skitty can be more trouble than it’s worth. Skitty isn’t a guaranteed encounter like Whismur. If you want a good Normal-type in Hoenn, the more common and useful Zigzagoon line fits the bill. Delcatty doesn’t have stats comparable to pseudo-legendaries like Slaking. It doesn’t have a signature ability like Castform, and its final stage has a base stat total just slightly higher than Spinda’s. So why on earth would anyone use Skitty? The answer is simple. A true Nuzlocker understands the meaning of hardship. Jokes aside, Skitty’s Cute Charm is a somewhat useful ability, and you get to use a really interesting signature move- Assist! Skitty is definitely not ideal for beginners, nor is it particularly strong against anything. Really, this Pokémon is meant for trainers who want a unique, challenging and fun experience. It might even surprise you. The Skitty line is better than it seems. Important Matchups - Emerald = * Gym #1 - Roxanne (Rustboro City, Rock-type): Believe it or not, Skitty can actually do work in this battle. It’s not advisable to fight either of her level 12 Geodude with Skitty alone, your cat’s stats aren’t built to take enough STAB hits from them. However, Skitty can actually wear down that level 15 Nosepass if you find yourself in a tough spot, especially if your Skitty can use Attract. Tackle-spamming a Nosepass isn’t quick or efficient, but if you’re using a Skitty in a Rock gym, you knew what you were getting into. Make sure you have a few Leppa Berries and pick up the Ether in Petalburg Woods. You’ll also need at least two Super Potions and some Potions as crit hit insurance. Don’t try it with a -Def nature. * Rival (Rustboro City, optional): Whether Skitty can handle this battle or not depends entirely on which starter you chose and which rival you have. Skitty can easily take on your Rival’s Lotad and Torchic if you’re at level 15 minimum with Tackle. Same for Treecko and Wingull, although Wingull’s Supersonic could be annoying. Mudkip is also very easy to handle if you watch out for Bide. Slugma is easy to bring down, but Flame Body is more trouble than it’s worth. And under no circumstances should Skitty fight May’s Torkoal. As good as Skitty is in early-game, it doesn’t want to fight a single stage Pokémon with base 140 Defense and base 70 HP. Not when that Torkoal has access to Curse and Smokescreen. * Gym #2 - Brawly (Dewford Town, Fighting-type): If you want some easy EXP for your Skitty, it can easily Tackle-spam Brawly’s Meditite since it only has Focus Punch to attack you with. Be careful, because Tackle only has a 95% accuracy in this generation. Avoid the rest of his Pokémon, as they have decent STAB moves to hit you for SE damage with. * Rival (Route 110): By now, your Rival has a second-stage starter and two other Pokémon. If Skitty is at level 20 or higher, it can do well in this battle despite only having Tackle to attack with. Lombre is the easiest to take down, since none of its moves can hit Skitty very hard. Wingull also remains easy for Skitty to take down, but Supersonic is still annoying to deal with. Slugma should go down in the fewest hits, but Flame Body could trigger on any turn. As for the evolved starters, Grovyle will go down very easily if you watch out for Fury Cutter damage stacking up. Marshtomp is slightly more challenging since it now has Mud Shot which will do decent damage and slow Skitty down. It’s possible, but if you have a better counter for Marshtomp, it’s better to use that. Combusken is a complete no-no. It has STAB super-effective Double Kick for Skitty. * Wally (Mauville City): Lol he has a level 16 Ralts. All it can do is Confusion, Growl and Double Team and your Skitty should be past level 20 here. Tackle will bring it down easily. * Gym #3 - Wattson (Mauville City, Electric-type): Hope you packed Cheri Berries and Parlyz Heals. Skitty should be at least level 24 for this battle. Skitty should avoid the Voltorb this time around. Voltorb’s Selfdestruct doesn’t care for your nature or IVs. Avoid the Magneton too. Its Special Attack stat is far too high for Skitty to handle, and you have no way to deal with it reliably. Skitty can take down the Electrike pretty easily with a few STAB Tackles, a Cheri Berry should nullify any problems caused by Static. The Manectric is very, very deadly. Don’t even try it for fun. Even one Shock Wave will do over half and it will shrug off your Tackles like they’re nothing. * Tabitha (Mt. Chimney): This battle is pretty simple, even if you haven’t evolved your Skitty for some reason. Just don’t try to solo his team with Skitty, because damage from four different Pokémon does stack up. Pick two or three and target those, if you can. Tabitha’s level 18 Numel can be defeated easily with a few Tackles, however this does leave you damaged for the rest of the battle. His Poochyena is laughable if you kill it before it Sand Attacks. The level 22 Numel hurts much more than the level 18 Numel, but can be fought. As for the Zubat, Supersonic can be risky at low HP levels, but otherwise, it’s a simple fight. You should be stronger than the level 22 Pokémon that Tabitha has to offer and Tackle spam shall prevail once more. * Maxie (Mt. Chimney): Skitty should not attempt this battle unless massively overleveled. Delcatty’s somewhat useful here but still not ideal. Maxie leads with his Mightyena. Since Delcatty is relying on one weak STAB move in the form of Tackle, you don’t want to lead with it, because the Mightyena’s Intimidate will mess up your strategy. Of course, if you never intended to use Delcatty against Mightyena, it can be a great lead to absorb the Intimidate so that your physical attacker can come in unharmed. Zubat can be annoying, but is fully manageable with Delcatty’s Tackle spam. Camerupt should probably not be battled by Skitty alone. Its STAB Magnitude hurts more than you want it to, and an untimely crit could knock your cat out of commission. * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge Town, Fire-type): How many risks do you want to take in this battle? It’s entirely up to you. Your Delcatty’s Return should oneshot both Slugma and Numel if you’ve had your Skitty with you from the beginning and it’s at least level 29. You don’t have to worry about Flame Body, because Slugma has Magma Armor. That’s why you should use Slugma as set up bait for the Torkoal, if you want to battle it with Skitty. This is a good time to set up X Attacks. Attract is another good option, which it learns by level. Delcatty will also need Double Team, which it learns by TM. Get up to +6 evasion and try to be at full health and without status ailments to face the Torkoal. Also make sure the sun isn’t up when the Torkoal comes out. A level 29 Delcatty will definitely live an Overheat from Torkoal if it is not in the sun, at full health and doesn’t have a Special Defense reducing nature, even if it somehow hits after 6 Double Teams. Return is a 4HKO with the Silk Scarf. Dig will do slightly more damage, but Return is a better choice. The two-turn move will allow her Torkoal to set up Sunny Day. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): It is entirely possible to take on all of Norman’s gym trainers AND solo the gym. If you have fought every single boss with Delcatty, it might end up slightly overleveled. Above level 30, you can take on most of the gym safely. Slaking is still risky, but you get to exploit something fun. Set up 6 Double Teams on the Spinda. This can be tricky with Teeter Dance and Dizzy Punch, so watch out for confusion damage and crits, healing when needed. When you’re at full HP and not confused, take out the Spinda with Return. It won’t OHKO unless you equipped the silk Scarf, but this works out in your favour because Norman will waste Hyper Potions on it. The Slaking typically comes out next. The fun part is, Skitty will 4HKO it with Return, and the AI will typically go for Faint Attack instead of Facade because of the evasion hax you pulled! You should still be careful of Counter. It won’t kill from full HP, but it can put a dent in your cat. * Shelly (Weather Institute): Carvanha goes down very easily to Return, especially with a Silk Scarf. The Mightyena can be fought if you are at full health, because otherwise, Swagger is a dangerous game to play. * Rival (Route 119): Your rival will have a second stage starter and of Lombre, Slugma and Pelipper, the two that aren’t redundant. Lombre should go down to two Returns. Pelipper will be annoying with Supersonic unless you have a quick Thunderbolt to fire off. Slugma is honestly a joke with two Returns, but be careful of Flame Body burns. Grovyle and Marshtomp should only be attempted if you have no other options and are significantly overlevelled. Oh, unless you’ve given Delcatty Ice Beam, in which case Grovyle becomes much easier to handle. Combusken must still be avoided at all costs. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): First, lol Swablu. Second, what moves do you have? The results of this battle depend on your coverage. Tropius is two-shotted by Ice Beam or 3HKOed by Return. Little more trouble than it’s worth with Synthesis. Pelipper is one-shotted by Thunderbolt, but even if you don’t have it, it’s little more than an annoyance to take down with some Returns. Skarmory will be 2HKOed by a Magnet boosted Thunderbolt, but can be slightly irritating with Sand Attack. Altaria goes down to 2 Ice Beams, but should be avoided if you don’t have it. In a pinch, Delcatty can tank a +2 Earthquake. * Rival (Lilycove City): Your rival will have a second stage starter and of Ludicolo, Slugma and Pelipper, the two that aren’t redundant, just like on Route 119. They have also added a Tropius to the team. Ludicolo should go down to three Returns and has little to defend itself with. Pelipper will be annoying with Supersonic unless you have a quick Thunderbolt to fire off. Slugma is honestly a joke with two Returns, but be careful of Flame Body burns. Tropius goes down easily if you have Ice Beam, but even without it has no offensive presence. This battle should be a breeze, because you’ll be extremely overlevelled by the time you get here. Even Grovyle and Marshtomp are easy. Combusken must still be avoided. * Tabitha (Jagged Pass Hideout): Numel is taken down easily with two Returns. Mightyena is an annoyance with Intimidate and Swagger, but otherwise has nothing but a weak Bite to attack with. Lol Zubat. What are you. Camerupt must be avoided. Too bulky, too strong. As for Matt’s team, Carvanha and Sharpedo are both easily taken care of with either two Returns or two Thunderbolts. * Maxie (Jagged Pass Hideout): Maxie’s Mightyena is a little more threatening with Take Down and Swagger, so it’s best to avoid it after absorbing the Intimidate with Delcatty. Crobat will get annoying with flinchfusion and a high crit chance. Best to void it, but you can try with Thunderbolt or Ice Beam. As for Camerupt, absolutely not. Still too bulky, too strong, and at a high level too. * Matt (Lilycove Hideout): Matt’s Mightyena can’t touch your Delcatty, except for being annoying with Swagger. Easy, but it might take a while because of the Intimidate and Roar. His Golbat is more annoying than challenging. Thunderbolt or Ice Beam will 3HKO it, but Confuse Ray might irritate you. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): AVOID AVOID AVOID. Delcatty will do so little in this battle, even with coverage moves, that you’re basically letting Tate and Liza set up all over you. * Maxie and Tabitha (Mossdeep Space Center, tag battle with Steven): Hard to say, really. This is manageable, but not ideal. First, try to set up Double Teams if you can, on the first pair. It might be difficult because it has Taunt. Of all six total Pokémon, the two Camerupt and the Crobat are the three most dangerous. Try to target Pokémon so that the two Camerupt are never on the field together. Get rid of the Crobat ASAP with Thunderbolts or Ice Beams. Above all, don’t ever forget that Steven’s Pokémon are little more than dead weight, and try to put your best out there. * Shelly (Seafloor Cavern): Shelly’s Sharpedo is 2HKOed by Thunderbolt, but a critical Slash does over 90% to a Delcatty and Sharpedo outspeeds. Avoid it if you can. The Mightyena is easily managed despite Take Down if you have Return. * Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Archie packs a Mightyena and Crobat. Crobat can be fought with Thunderbolt, which is a 3HKO. Watch out for Confuse Ray and Bite flinches. Mightyena is far more trouble than it’s worth because of Intimidate, and you really don’t want the damage racking up before Crobat. Sharpedo should be avoided, it’s beyond your cat’s pain threshold. * Gym #8 - Juan (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Got Thunderbolt? Even if you do, this is no walk in the park. If you are at even levels, Delcatty can take on Luvdisc with Thunderbolt and try to set up Double Teams on it. It does have Attract, so male Delcatty should run while they can. Whiscash can be attempted if setting up Double Teams was possible. Return is a 4HKO, and will unfortunately allow it to get a Rain Dance up. Sealeo is a 3 or 4HKO with Thunderbolt depending on your nature and IVs. Crawdaunt is 2HKOed by either Return or Thunderbolt, and doesn’t do much if you have Double Teams up. Delcatty should only fight two of these four, because they will each chip away significant chunks of its health. I strongly recommend Crawdaunt as one of these four. Kingdra should be avoided, because its lack of weaknesses means that it can use you as set up bait for its Double Teams. Note that, in complete absence of other options, you can technically teach Delcatty Calm Mind and have it spam it against Luvdisc, healing as needed; this way; everything will be a 2HKO at worst, and the cat will be able to take non-critical hits quite well. * Wally (Victory Road): Wally’s the most threatening he’s ever been here. Unfortunately, no badass theme song yet. His Altaria should be 2HKOed with Ice Beam if you have it, and Delcatty can take a +1 Aerial Ace surprisingly well. As for Wally’s own Delcatty, it’s more frustrating than scary, with Sing and Charm. The worst is can do is get an Assist Tri Attack, and even that does less than half. Return will do more to Roselia than Ice Beam unless your Delcatty has a +SpA or -Atk nature. Either way, the more effective move is a 2HKO and Giga Drain is a 3HKO on you. Fight 2 of the 3. You have nothing to touch the Magneton and the Gardevoir does way too much damage with Psychic. Avoid both. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Fight Cacturne if Delcatty must take part in this battle, but it can do very little else here. Delcatty can absorb Mightyena's Intimidate for another physical attacker. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): Even with Shadow Ball, this is a terrible matchup all around. Anything you can do, they can do better. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): Delcatty is really not ideal for this matchup. While it is able to take on some of Glacia's weaker Pokémon, like her pair of Sealeo, it easily becomes set-up fodder. This is not recommended, but if you do try it, remember to pack your own weather, a good evasion strategy and either Thunderbolt or Return. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): No, you can not has cheezburger. Ice Beam is very effective, but only Altaria can be realistically faced. If you choose to set up against it, or maybe against Shelgon, you will need X Speed to later avoid Delcatty being massacred by either Salamence or Flygon, as well as the obvious Calm Mind or other Special Attack boosts. * Champion Wallace (Ever Grande City, Water-type): Wallace's team can be hard to handle, but definitely not impossible at similar levels. Wailord is his rain-setter and Water Spout does a lot of damage at full health, so Delcatty should not fight it. Delcatty can set up Sunny Day on the Tentacruel to reduce damage from water-type moves, but probably should not try to fight any of his Pokémon singlehandedly. Depending on the nature, SolarBeam on Whiscash and Thunderbolt on Gyarados may not kill, so Hyper Beam might kill your cat. Milotic is simply far too bulky and Ludicolo and Tentacruel can be really annoying if not dealt with swiftly. * Post-Game: Rayquaza? With a Delcatty? Not unless you're 10 levels overlevelled and possibly not even then. Pack Ice Beam if you do try this, but it's still a terrible idea. }} Moves Skitty and Delcatty have reasonably sized movepools for Gen III. The difficulty lies in the ability to utilize it. Still, they do have some options. Skitty starts with Growl and Tackle. At level 3, it gains access to Tail Whip, followed by Attract at level 7. Attract is extremely useful for certain matchups, as it prevents the opponent from attacking 50% of the time. Still, it can be replaced in the early game as TM45 is not the rarest and most useful of all TMs. Sing is the next move at level 13. While putting your opponents to sleep can be very beneficial, Sing’s accuracy reduces its utility. DoubleSlap at level 15 is hardly ever worth it and can be ignored. At level 19, Skitty learns Assist, its signature move. Assist is a really fun gimmick and what separates Skitty from the other Normal-types in Hoenn, but not good for the serious battler. Charm at level 25 can be useful in certain situations. Faint Attack at level 27 is a decent early option for hitting Ghost-types, but not very good for anything else. Covet and Heal Bell at levels 31 and 37 respectively are not very good in-game. Double-Edge at level 39 rounds off Skitty's movepool, but comes far too late to justify holding off Skitty's evolution. By TM, Delcatty gains access to a variety of moves to fill a variety of roles. Iron Tail, Return', Dig and Shadow Ball are great for a physical Delcatty. Thunderbolt, Ice Beam and a late Calm Mind TM work well to give Delcatty nice coverage. Delcatty can also support the team through Rain Dance or Sunny Day and boosts its own survivability with Attract and Double Team. Recommended movesets: ''Physical: Return, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Attract'' ''Special: Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Double Team'' ''Funsies: Attract, Double Team, Assist, Sing'' Other Skitty's stats Delcatty's stats * What Nature do I want? Delcatty can work with a range of natures, because it can fill a variety of roles on a team. Physical Delcatty will want Adamant, Special will prefer Modest. Any nature is viable though. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? The Moon Stone is available at Meteor Falls, before Mt Chimney. Ideally, evolve it immediately, as it will not learn much as Skitty that is actually worth waiting on; even the Double-Edge recoil is likely not worth giving up Return. * How good is the Skitty line in a Nuzlocke? Skitty's not terrible. It will definitely surpass expectations by taking hits that it really shouldn't. Still, not the best of Pokémon, as it is easily outclassed by easily available Pokémon like the Zigzagoon and Whismur lines. * Weaknesses: Fighting * Resistances: None * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Steel, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses